Aceptacion Acompañada con Dolor
by linkinm1a1
Summary: "esa" noche. Natza — Oneshot


**Aceptación Acompañada con Dolor**

* * *

**Acceptance Accompanied with Pain por Janembajuice. **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1.**

* * *

Era plena tarde.

Un día bastante regular. Lo normal.

Sin embargo, solo hay una cosa extraña que señalar e involucra a una cierta caballera pelirroja. Entonces, ¿qué es inusual? Ella acaba de llegar al gremio. Esta tarde en el día. No de un trabajo, o una tarea importante. Pero desde su humilde morada. Realmente causó cierto asombro e inquietud al ver a sus compañeros de gremio. A excepción de algunos.

Dirigiéndose al bar y al resto de su equipo, tenía una expresión alegre en sus rasgos faciales. Que solo enfatizaba lo inusual de la situación.

—Alguien está de buen humor... —comentó la camarera residente, Mirajane Strauss con su alegre personalidad habitual.

—No hay nada diferente en cómo me siento ahora —respondió Titania— Así que, ¿qué estás insinuando? —Su tono carecía de la autoridad que tenía.

Lucy, su compañera rubia de equipo, respondió: —Bueno, por un lado, no estás usando tu armadura, en segundo lugar, tienes una sonrisa extrañamente grande, por no mencionar el ligero salto en tus pasos.

—¿Te importaría decirnos por qué? —Preguntó un hombre sin camisa, Gray— También sobre por qué llegaste tan tarde.

Erza sintió caer una gota de sudor y se sintió enojada por las miradas expectantes de sus amigos. Ella podría responder a la pregunta, sin embargo. Sintió que el calor subía por sus mejillas porque había detalles que no debían revelarse tan abiertamente. —¡N-no es asunto suyo chicos! —Tartamudeó, tratando de sonar firme y dominante.

—Sí... claro —dijo sarcásticamente Mira— Tengo una muy buena suposición, sin embargo... —La traviesa mirada en sus ojos y lo sugestivo de su tono, le dijo a Erza que sabía EXACTAMENTE lo que había pasado. Erza solo se sonrojo más fuerte.

Gray y Lucy miraron a Mira y Erza en confusión, sin entender por completo.

—Quiero decir, ahora que Jellal ha sido perdonado por sus crímenes, Erza no debería tener ningún problema para pasar tiempo con él. Solos... ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Dedujo la camarera.

Lucy y Gray abren sus ojos ligeramente en la realización. —Sí... tienes razón... —dijo Lucy.

—Debería haberlo adivinado. Olvidé que esos dos estaban prácticamente enamorados desde que eran niños —agregó Gray. Luego recibió un puñetazo blindado golpeando en su cabeza— ¡Gah!

Una Erza enrojecida, ahora vestida con su armadura, estaba llena de brazos temblorosos. —¡No hablarás de mi noche con Jellal con nadie! ¿¡Estoy clara!? —le gritó al trío, sus compañeros asintieron de manera aterradora mientras que Mira solo sonreía.

—Claro que sí —respondió Mira.

Erza, satisfecha con sus respuestas, se volvió hacia el asiento más alejado, lejos de ella, en la barra, que actualmente estaba ocupada por el salamander residencial. —¿Natsu? —Preguntándole severamente también.

—... —no respondió y solo miró hacia otro lado, pero Erza podría haber jurado que lo vio olfatear el aire.

—Natsu... —su tono se volvió cada vez más amenazante al ser ignorada.

Lo que hizo a continuación los dejó a todos desconcertados. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y salió de la salida del gremio. Por lo que vieron, parecía molesto por algo. Todos parecían sorprendidos y confundidos ante su repentina acción, pero no más que la propia Erza. Ella miró a su figura en retirada cuando él estaba a punto de abrir las puertas.

—Natsu —gritó, esta vez un poco menos firme. Dicho mago se detuvo en seco, pero no miró atrás— ¿Qué pasa?

Odiaba ese sonido de preocupación en su voz. Era genuino. Él lo odiaba porque solo probaba que ella era ajena al efecto que tuvo sobre él. Apretó el puño con fuerza, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja. —... Nada... —trató de ocultar el enojo y la tristeza en su voz, engañando a todos, MENOS a Erza. Continuó su camino hacia las puertas antes de abrirlas para irse. Podía oír que el gremio estaba en silencio. No le importaba Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que escapar de ahí.

Lejos del gremio.

Lejos de ella.

Lejos de... _ese _olor.

* * *

Ese olor. Su aroma. No era el aroma habitual de la aleación metálica de su armadura lo que se mezclaba con el olor embriagador y característico de la fresa. Ahora estaba atada con un aroma que había crecido hasta aborrecer. El olor de... él. Era fuerte Enmascarando su aroma seductor con algo repugnante. Y para empeorar las cosas, ella parecía más feliz de lo que pudo ser. Cuando ella inicialmente puso un pie en el gremio, él no quería creer su sentido del olfato. El no podía. Pero eso era todo lo que llenaba sus fosas nasales.

Él apretó los dientes mientras se alejaba. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. No sabía a dónde iba, ni le importaban los curiosos transeúntes que lo miraban de manera extraña. Se encaminó, tambaleándose, hacia un callejón, a la sombra del sol de la tarde. Se apoyó contra la pared, antes de colocar su espalda en ella, deslizándose lentamente.

Natsu nunca fue alguien que llorara. Sólo unos pocos casos donde alguien cercano a él fallecía. Pero en cualquier otra situación, él simplemente lo absorbería y pelearía con alguien para hacerle frente. Pero ahora…. Ahora esto era diferente. Su corazón se sentía como si fuera arrancado. Pero él no podía actuar a eso ni en contra de eso. Después de todo, no era algo malo ni antagónico.

Así que se quedó allí sentado, sollozando silenciosamente, todas las lágrimas mojadas cayendo sobre el adoquín en el que estaba sentado encima. Continuó dejando escapar sus emociones, antes de que el mismo olor que lo enfermó hasta el estómago, comenzara a invadir su nariz una vez más. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando el olor solo se hizo más fuerte, y los pasos que se acercaban se hacían más fuertes. Él solo podía mirar hacia el suelo congelado, esperando que simplemente se alejara. Pero ¡mierda...!, su destino está sellado.

—Natsu...? Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa voz preocupada. No se dio cuenta de lo asustada que sonaba también la voz. Resopló mientras resonaba en el callejón sin salida.

—Natsu... ¿por qué... por qué estás llorando? —Erza preguntó mientras se acercaba a él— ¿Por qué estás actuando así? —Ella le puso una mano en el hombro, notando el estremecimiento que hizo.

Natsu no pudo soportarlo. El olor era demasiado fuerte. —Déjame en paz... —su voz se volvió irregularmente tensa.

—Natsu... dime qué te pasa... —Erza ahora reequipada en su blusa, puso su cabeza en su pecho.

—Déjame en paz, maldita sea —repitió con voz ronca, mientras la empujaba. O al menos eso intentaba.

Erza solo apretó su agarre. —Natsu, por favor... Me duele verte así... Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Dime... por favor —ella sonaba débil y frágil, a punto de llorar.

Natsu odiaba eso. Odiaba que él no pudiera odiarla. Odiaba la sinceridad y la debilidad en su voz. La amaba demasiado por su propio bien. —Por qué…?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué tenias que ser tú...?

—Natsu... ¿qué quieres decir con "¿por qué tengo que ser yo? "

—¿Por qué ... eres tú de quien me enamore...?

Decir que Erza se sorprendió sería una subestimación. ¿Natsu la amaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Es por eso que estaba actuando de esta manera? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—¿¡POR QUÉ MALDICION!?", Natsu grito, separándose efectivamente.

—N-Natsu, ¡qu—!

—¡¿Por qué tenias que ser tú de todas las mujeres ?! Gracias a estos jodidos instintos, ¡estoy atascado al estar enamorado de ti! Atrapado con estar constantemente herido! ¡Atrapado con este maldito dolor! —Su voz se quebró.

Erza estaba demasiado agitada para responder o hacer algo. Todo lo que Ella podía hacer era mirarlo y asimilar todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Estoy cansado de eso... ¡Me gustaría poder seguir adelante! ¡Pero no puedo! Porque... realmente te amo, Erza... Pero tu siempre estuviste tan enamorada de ese jodido arándano, ¡estoy harto de eso!

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Erza se abrieron aún más.

—Pero quién soy yo para quejarme... —se calmó un poco. Sus músculos se relajaron cuando se apartó de ella— Eres feliz... así que, ¿qué derecho tengo para interferir con eso? Puedes seguir adelante y seguir siendo física con tu "único y gran amor". Y solo hazme un favor... No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más después de esto... Si te preocupas por mí... ¡entonces aléjate de mí...! solo terminaras matándome por dentro... —y con eso él dejó el callejón, dejando sentada ahí a una aturdida Erza, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

Ella se quedó mirando la dirección en la que la dejó. —N-Natsu... —susurró ella antes de finalmente romperse— ¡NATSUUU! —Gritó de angustia, sus lágrimas viscosas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba insegura a sus rodillas. Su cuerpo se estremecía mientras sollozaba ruidosamente en su falda, humedeciendo y empapando la tela. Sus gritos vocales amortiguados por su falda también. Ahora era su turno de sentir su corazón arrancado. Ella acaba de perder, posiblemente, la persona más importante que jamás haya entrado en su vida. El hombre que la ha salvado innumerables veces y le había dado el coraje para vencer las dificultades inconmensurables. El hombre que ahora se daba cuenta que amaba...


End file.
